


Tight

by Jay_eagle



Series: Smutty Sunday [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Douglas, First Time Topping, M/M, Top Martin, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: For a Smutty Sunday prompt, 'tight'.





	

Douglas was… tight. That was Martin’s first, overwhelming impression, as he slowly pushed his way inside. He could feel Douglas gazing up at him, but didn’t dare meet his eyes. If their gazes locked… well, then Martin wasn’t sure how he’d keep fighting back his climax. He was only barely hanging on to self-control as it was.

 

“That’s it. Steady…”

 

 _Bastard, how do you still sound so calm_ , Martin wondered, but then forgot to think as Douglas’ hands slid to grip his hips. Douglas urged him deeper and Martin whimpered, then blushed.

 

“Shh,” Douglas soothed, fingers now exploring the crease of Martin’s arse. “You’re alright. More than.” He stretched up to kiss Martin’s cheek, minutely shifting Martin’s cock inside him in so doing and making them shudder in tandem. “You feel so good.”

 

Martin couldn’t reply. _You feel incredible_ , part of him wanted to say. _Why me?_ A larger part of his brain muttered. _I want to move, can I move…_

 

“ _There_ you are.” Douglas’ voice was almost worshipful as Martin sunk to the limit of his depth, pausing there like the deep inhale of breath before a dive. “Are you OK?”

 

 _It should be me asking you…_ Martin nodded, eyes flicking to Douglas’ before he closed them to bend his head and steal a kiss, mouths dancing, tongues flirting together as Martin tried the smallest movement, out-in.

 

He felt Douglas’ arms shift, enveloping him, drawing him tightly close. “My darling, so good…”

 

 _His voice should be illegal. That rumble…_ “Ah,” Martin sighed, and fought the increasing urge to come still more valiantly.

 

Douglas’ breath was hot on his cheek, his chest broad and firm beneath Martin’s. He was shifting for both of them now, a lazy rocking that Martin tried his best to emulate. “Gently, that’s it,” Douglas purred, sounding just the slightest bit breathless, to Martin’s combined relief and delirium. “God, so deep, in me…”

 

 _I wish I could talk. Tell him how he feels; tight wet heat dark sweet bliss._ But Martin didn’t dare, couldn’t formulate the words, not when the insistent surges of Douglas’ hips were sending him higher, higher.

 

When Douglas juddered beneath him and his body cinched down around Martin’s cock, Martin almost panicked for a moment – the sudden intensity of sensation sending adrenaline tingling through him to prickle into his arousal. “ _Coming_ – fuck –“ Douglas groaned, and Martin understood as he felt Douglas’ cock leap against his stomach, trapped though it was in the clinch of bodies.

 

_I made you come –_

 

The thought stole any remaining hope of coherence, the feeling of it any hope of control. Martin gasped, high and quick, and he was falling, swooping, his body soaring aloft in intense pulses of euphoric ecstasy as he spent, deep inside the man whom he’d never dreamed would look at him twice.

 

_Little did I know…_

 

Martin’s eyes slid open at last, and he found himself slumped atop Douglas, who was gazing up at him with something that a more egotistical Martin might have read as adoration in his eyes.

 

“Hello,” Douglas said, and kissed him.

 

Martin found his voice. “Hello,” he said, and couldn’t control his smile.


End file.
